Melancholy
by candymountain
Summary: Naruto finds it hard to cope after Sasuke leaves. NaruSasu which means YAOI.


_**Warning: This fic was written with a headache and the full-force return of my depression. I apologise if it seems over dramatic. DX**_

_**Melancholy**_

_Are you alright? Where are you? Do you miss me? Are you thinking of me? _

_Sasuke…_

Naruto lay on his bed sheets, belly-down with his cheek rested on his arms. His blue eyes focused on a framed picture.

He chuckled at the sight of he and his rival glaring at each other. He hadn't realised things would be this way.

_I started to think of you differently. You were…_

_You were everything. You __**are**__ everything to me._

_That day in the grass, we were wrestling. Something overtook me, a force pulled me to you and I had to kiss you._

_Your lips… soft but chapped. You kissed me back, you held onto my jacket like it was your life support. I felt so needed._

_That moment filled my dreams for months after…_

Naruto ignored his body's shivers, protesting that it was cold. He didn't want to get up. He couldn't move. His throat burned agonisingly.

His hand was like a lead weight as he reached up to his shelf to pick up the metal headband with a gash through the leaf symbol. Naruto thought, if he tried hard enough, he could still feel warmth in the fabric, saved after all these months.

It never worked.

_Months after until…_

_Until that day. When I saw you sitting outside in the rain. I think you were crying, but I couldn't be sure as the rain was so heavy, any tears that escaped you would be washed away. I could see…_

_You looked so much younger than you were, like a small, frightened child. I wanted to protect you._

_I invited you to my house. I was worried. It was cold and raining and… you looked like you were dying inside._

_I lent you a towel to dry your hair and some spare clothes to wrap around your shivering form._

_And then I saw your eyes._

_I knew you were hurting._

_So I… held you close to me. I kissed you, I swore that I loved you._

_Then we were naked, embraced together surrounded by my soft bedding that kept us warm and close._

_You were so vulnerable, so fragile… I touched you so gently, for fear that you would break. Your skin was soft and delicate. I wonder if it still is?_

_You were beautiful. You are beautiful._

_And I'll never forget how warm you were, how heated your body became… your breathless cries of ecstasy, the sounds of your rapture._

_Our bodies moved as one that night. The lucid full moon was the only witness to our night of passionate, lustful eroticism, our night of tender amore…_

_I expressed my complicated affections for you in my loving embraces, in my careful caresses._

_I know how you felt in return. I saw it in the tears that flowed from beneath your lashes in the moments after your cry of rhapsody after we'd reached our intense climax._

_I held you, cherished you, cradled you to my chest in the hopes that I could save you from your affliction and torment. Your hands clutched to me in such a tight embrace, and you possessed such anguish in your eyes, I wondered if I was really all you had left in the world._

_I was right…_

Naruto realised with dull disillusion that his eyes dampened his pillow with tears. He held the headband to his chest, as though having it in that place would cause the throbbing ache in his heart to ease.

It didn't.

Nothing could.

_So I told you I loved you. I love you._

_And you whispered the same. Your sobs tugged at my heart. I'd never seen you so broken._

_But…_

_You're gone._

Naruto rolled over to his back and shut his eyes wearily. He couldn't spend all his time crying for a broken heart like this.

How would he change things if he did that?

_Don't worry. I'll bring you home._

_I'll save you from yourself again, I'll relieve your suffering._

_And I'll hold you again, you can fall back on me and I'll protect you, I'll shelter you, I'll care for you and I'll watch over you and support you until all your pain fades away._

_I'll gather the pieces of your heart and put them back together, soothing it 'til it beats in a happy rhythm., I'll rid you of your grief._

_I won't let you get hurt again._

_I'll love you forever…_

_Sasuke…_

End.

A/N

I wanted to write something for valentines day. It was originally going to be humorous and smutty, but the angst took over! DX I'm worried that Naruto seems OOC. But I guess he can't be happy all the time!


End file.
